


INSIDE

by Mistress_of_Undertail



Series: Misty's Undertail Tales [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of AU of AU of, Bondage, Explicit Smut, F/F, F/M, Foncest, Incest, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Slavery, Sexual Exhaustion, Sexual Manipulation, dubcon, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/pseuds/Mistress_of_Undertail
Summary: There is a Tower where sex and kink isn't just for fun, it's a matter of life and death.A Sex Slave AU of Sorts *shrug*





	1. Performance

**Author's Note:**

> I legit have no idea what this is or if this is going to be a thing. Don't get too attached just in case XD Only will update if there's interest/requests for it on my Tumblr, linked at the end.
> 
> **Tags:** Noncon/Dubcon, Bondage, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Overstimulation, Sexual Exhaustion, Papcest (Dom UF Paps/Sub US Paps).

 

 

Papyrus’ crimson eyes narrowed on the skeleton beneath him, their spine stretched out languidly across the cement floor, arching into the air. Sweat slicked their bones, tinted with the golden magic, the same color that made up the name they eventually earned. Names weren’t really given in a place like this.   
  
Only orders.  
  
Glancing at the platform to his right, protected by a thick sheet of glass, he noticed the little blue-eyed demon was still watching them with interest, sitting in their chair as if it were a throne. Their face was impassive, but their eye-lights were sharp inside their scarred sockets.   
  
Papyrus hoped they were enjoying the show.   
  
“S-Stop…please…”   
  
Papyrus turned his eyes back at the writhing skeleton, the wretched thing trembling from the stimulation of half a dozen buzzing bullets which were secured along his pubis, ischium and sacrum. His wrists were secured tightly to the floor, unable to even raise them an inch, but the chains on his ankles had more slack, jangling about as the skeleton tried desperately to get away from the incessant vibration.   
  
Papyrus brought two fingers, protected by black leather, to their pussy, spreading their honey colored lips apart. Juices flowed freely, sliding past the buzzing toy buried deep inside.  
  
“No…no more,” they breathed, gasping, orange eye-lights flickering in the darkness under heavy lidded sockets. “P-Please! I…I’m sorry…”  
  
Papyrus smirked. As if sorry would be enough. He jammed his fingers inside their cunt, followed by the rest of his hand, pushing the toy deeper inside the skeleton before grasping it in his fist, knuckles scraping the back wall of their magic.   
  
They screamed, arching off the floor as they came again.   
  
It must have been the fifth time. Or sixth? Papyrus forgot to count.   
  
While they were still convulsing, he yanked his hand free, spraying himself and the floor with the pathetic creature’s cum, and watched as they cried out again before collapsing against the floor with a dull sound. Their chest rose and fell slowly, only a sliver of their empty sockets open, and they became still despite the vibrators still turned on at max.   
  
Perhaps he had gone too far. He hadn’t meant to knock them out.  
  
“That’s enough.”   
  
Papyrus got to his feet at the command, relieved since he was running out of ideas. He licked his glove clean of the skeleton’s juices, thinking the little voyeur would enjoy the sight. His eyes trained on the shorter skeleton across the room, a smirk finally gracing the brat’s features.   
  
“Good job. I’ve never seen Honey beg before…” they said, voice amplified by some sort of hidden microphone. “You’ll fit in nicely here.”  
  
Papyrus bowed his head, his eyes trained on the floor, accepting the compliment with humility.   
  
He didn’t care how low he had to sink, or how depraved he must act. He’d lick that spoiled little demon’s boots if it meant access to the deeper bowels of this hell.   
  
For Papyrus was determined.   
  
He was going to find Sans and save him, even at the cost of his very soul.  


	2. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Papcest (Dom UF Papyrus/Sub US Papyrus), Rough Elevator Sex, Explicit Smut (Groping + Penetration), Choking, AU of AU (omg they are so OOC it’s ridiculous, but I don’t care).

 

 

    Papyrus frowned as the elevator door opened, revealing Honey inside, leaning casually against the wall. Papyrus had finished a “training” session with the Royal Taskmaster and wasn’t exactly in the best of moods. Honey wasn’t the monster he wanted to see right now either, or rather he “shouldn’t” have wanted to see after their little show the day before. Or at least that was the expression he needed on his face right now. He eyed the camera at the top right hand corner of the elevator as he stepped inside.

    The door closed behind him and the elevator descended in complete silence. Papyrus stared straight ahead, ignoring the other’s presence entirely, even as he felt Honey’s intense sideway stare against his cheekbone.

    Luckily, or not, the awkward tension didn’t last for very long. Honey abruptly stepped forward and punched the emergency stop button. The elevator screeched to a halt, lights flickering off and plunging the room into darkness. The emergency flood lights kicked in, dousing them in a dark, red light, and Papyrus barely had time to regain his balance when he found himself staring into Honey’s mostly empty sockets, his eye-lights two burning pinpricks.

    Papyrus arched an eye socket at him, but otherwise didn’t react, letting the other start whatever it was he was going to start.

    “You sure did had fun with me the other day,” he whispered. His entire demeanor remained one of careless apathy save for the lights of his eyes. “Got a little carried away, did we?”

    “I was just following orders,” Papyrus answered smoothly. Then smirked a bit. “And you seemed to enjoy it.”

    Honey’s eye-lights widened. “Oh, is that what you thought? As I begged you to stop?”

    “Well…” Papyrus shrugged, crossing his arms. “You’re telling that wasn’t an act?”

    Honey slammed his fist against the wall beside Papyrus’ skull, making him flinch. Honey leaned closer, but Papyrus didn’t dare break eye contact, despite the urge to look up at the camera.

    Honey glared at him for a moment, before the expression broke into a laid back smirk. “Okay, maybe a little.”

    Papyrus chuckled. “Knew it. …You sure they can’t hear us?“

    He caught the curl at the end of Honey’s mouth and watched as Honey finally took his eyes off him to glance at the camera without moving his skull.

    "The old man is a cheap son of a bitch and too arrogant to think anyone would have anything other than sex in an elevator.” Honey looked at him again, eyes moving to Papyrus’ mouth. “Nothing he feels would be a threat to him anyway. Same for the hallways. The only exceptions are the rooms. All the rooms. Never trust a room to not have ears. Even the closets.”

    Papyrus frowned, puzzled. “This doesn’t count as a room?”

    Honey shrugged, sliding his hand down the wall beside Papyrus as he pressed in closer. “I dunno. Like I said, he’s cheap. He had to cut corners somewhere.”

    “Of course.”  

    Papyrus closed the gap between them, barely having to lean forward as he slipped his hands around Honey’s waist and kissed him, tongue sliding into Honey’s already open mouth. Honey purred, grinding his hips against him.

    “They’re going to figure out we’re working together,” Honey breathed as Papyrus kissed down his neck, fingers sliding into Honey’s tight black pants, fingering the back of his sacrum.

    “Like they haven’t already,” Papyrus murmured over Honey’s moan. “It didn’t even work. The little brat might have enjoyed the show, but still won’t give me an audience. Sent me to the Taskmaster instead for further ‘training.’”

    Honey let out a breathy laugh and started to shamelessly ride Papyrus’ thigh bone. “That sounds like him alright… Never impressed. A damn, grade-A perfectionist.”

    “Any luck on your end?” Papyrus asked as he tugged the collar of Honey’s shirt over his shoulder, exposing his collarbone and biting it.

    Honey gasped sharply, rocking his hips into his thigh and then back into his fingers as if he couldn’t decide which he wanted more. “N-No…ngh. It’s…It’s probably what you feared and what…I told you from the beginning.”

    Papyrus suddenly found himself slammed and pinned against the wall as Honey shoved him back, the heel of his palm pressed against his sternum. Something playful and almost manic glinted in his eye-lights as he licked his teeth with that honeyed colored tongue of his.

    “Give this up. Get out while you still can, or you’ll end up worse fate than your brother… And that’s saying something.”

    Papyrus stared him for only a second before he grabbed Honey’s wrist and twisted it back. Without stopping, he switched their positions, shoving Honey hard against the wall and pulling his arm behind his back, earning him a sharp, pained cry for his efforts.

    Honey laughed in obvious pain, his wet breath condensing against the metal wall he was pinned to. “You sure learn fast.”

    “Listen to me, you little freak,” Papyrus whispered against his skull, his other hand tugging down Honey’s pants and then his own, already hard and aching.  He didn’t know how Honey did this to him. Was this place already getting to him? Was this still just an act?

    “I will find Sans with or without you. …However…it’s a lot…more…tolerable…WITH you…”

    Honey was just aroused as him, his summoned swollen pussy already dripping down his thigh, the same sweet color of his name. Papyrus grinded against it, his member slick with its juices, sending shivers of pleasure and arousal through both their quivering bones.

    God, he wanted him.

    “More like,” Honey moaned, not even pretending to fight back this time. “… _In_  me.”

    “…Are we talking about you or me here?”

    “What’s the difference?” Honey said, laughing. “It’s already too late. You’re already one of us.”

    Despite his arousal, that thought was more disturbing than Papyrus liked. He didn’t want to think about it; about how easily he adapted to this hellish place, how easily he pleased his new 'masters’, how easily he rose up the ranks…

    Papyrus knew he was the best at anything he decided to do  without even trying very hard.

    But this…this was too much.

    So he refused to think about it.

    He grabbed the back of Honey’s shirt and threw him onto the floor. Honey flipped onto his back without missing a beat. One of his legs slipped free of his pants that had pooled down around his ankles. Honey smirked up at him. spreading his legs like the whore he was, but there was such a victorious look on his face, Papyrus briefly wondered who was the one in control here.

    He didn’t consider it for very long.

    Papyrus dropped to his knees and grabbed Honey by the neck, squeezing it till the smirk on Honey’s faded, mouth parting as he gasped, arching his spine as if to get away. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, and that was exactly what Papyrus wanted. With his other hand, he grabbed Honey’s thigh, gripping high on the bone, the back of his fingers brushing his flesh.

    Honey’s cry was muted as Papyrus pushed inside, still unable to speak properly. Papyrus pulled and thrust forward simultaneously. He didn’t bother to be gentle, driving hard and fast.

    They were taking too long regardless. Any moment now the power will return and the elevator will begin moving again.

    In fact, it was in the middle of their fucking that the speaker embedded in the elevator panel cracked to life.

    “ _Hey. What’s going on-”_

    The voice trailed off as Honey and Papyrus’ mingled pants, groans and moans continued to fill the air. Papyrus barely registered a sigh before it went silent again.

    Papyrus ignored it. Honey was so fucking hot and tight. It didn’t matter how many times they fucked, or if he used his entire fist. Somehow Honey was as tight as the only virgin he ever had and he couldn’t get enough. Honey’s pussy gripped and tugged on his cock as if it had a mind and hunger of its own. Inside, the muscles flexed and tightened, pulling him in before pushing him back out. It almost felt like he was the one being fucked, being used. The thought was terrifying and deliciously arousing all at once.

    It wasn’t very long before Papyrus couldn’t think any more, couldn’t pace himself. He pounded hard and wildly, driving mindlessly towards his orgasm and Honey encouraged him, even while still being choked, legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

    Honey came first, convulsing and gurgling beneath him, arching off the floor as the added tension and heat was enough to push Papyrus over.

    He groaned loudly as the white overhead lights clicked back on and the motors grinded back to life. Instead of continuing their descent, however, Papyrus - in his climax filled daze - registered that the room was ascending instead.

    It came to a halt only a few moments later and Papyrus was still buzzing with the aftermath of his climax, sitting up and releasing Honey’s throat.  

    “Oh, boys,” said a voice belonging to one of the more notorious monsters among the Inside.

    Papyrus’ gaze trailed up her boots, up her leather pants, up her military-grade black battle armor, and past her white, toothy smirk to her narrowed crimson eye. It was impossible to tell if she was ecstatic or furious to see them in their current state.

    “Do you need a remedial lesson on how shit works around here?” Taskmaster Undyne asked, the elevator lights glinting off the her razor teeth. “Cause I’ll be more than happy to.”

    Honey, who was staring at her upside down, grinned with what could have been overwhelming excitement or barely controlled madness.

    Papyrus swallowed.

    It was going to be a very long, long day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My NSFW 18+ Undertail Tumblr](https://mistressofundertail.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love comments, reactions, asks, requests, constructive criticism, etc. 
> 
> Don't be shy. I don't bite <3


End file.
